la carta
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: Los celos pueden ser los peores consejeros. Dejarse llevar por el demonio de los celos no es aconsejable y eso lo descubrirá Tsuruga Ren después de hacer justo eso "una escena de celos". Cómo hará el actor para enmendar el error cometido y hacer que Mogami kyoko lo perdone.
1. Chapter 1

**La carta. capítulo 1.**

Estaba hundido hasta el cuello no había otra manera de explicar la situación emocional en la que estaba la que estaba. Cómo explicar lo que había pasado hacía unos cuantos días con Kyoko camino al trabajo de ella. Sencillamente había actuado sin pensarlo, los celos habían aflorado de tal manera que se dejó llevar por ellos; se encontraba indignado, dolido, un sentimiento de traición atravesaba su pecho. Básicamente esa era su percepción,Pero ¿realmente podía sentirse así? Si kyoko y él no eran nada, aunque no lo deseara con todo su ser, nunca había podido salir de aquella zona de compañeros de trabajos.

A la vista de él tenía razón, Kyoko no debía atender a Fuwa, ese sujeto no tenía motivo para estar en la puerta de la casa de la muchacha en la mañana aunque esta vivieran en un restaurante y el cantante fuera a buscar algo de comida según lo que ella había dicho. Pero para ella era diferente, no tenía razón para reclamarle claramente porque había que volver al punto de partida, ¡Kyoko y Ren no eran nada!. Aunque lo lamentaba por más esfuerzos o tal vez no los suficientes sólo podía decir que eran amigos o ni siquiera eso. Su relación se basaba en lo laboral y ya. Que el estuviese loco en la mente enamorado de la chica era no le daba ningún derecho a reclamarle.

Sus celos le habían ganado definitivamente, se había dejado guiar bien por sus emociones y ahora estaba ahogado. Kyoko estaba molesta y herida. Y eso lo sabía bien Ren. Pero lo peor es que ella de vez de defenderse a sí misma lo había defendido a él. Eso solo le demostraba que en el corazón de la actriz aún vivía aquel hombre. Ese pensamiento le dolió en gran manera. Su conciencia estaba presta a torturarle ya que pronto tuvo una revelación aún mayor: cualquiera avancé que la todo hubiera logrado con la chica se había perdido y eso estaba claro después que Yashiro le había dicho antes de salir en busca de la joven que tenían que hablar claramente.

Genial Ren, ya tenía dos problemas que solucionar, dos personas importantes para el que contentar, aunque en ese momento solo anhelaba tener un control con el que pudiese reiniciar su dia.

Espero por poco tiempo ya que su manager que supuestamente iría a recoger a Kyoko. Tal vez podría aprovechar el viaje de regreso para disculparse por su comportamiento y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Pero no contaba con que Yashiro regresó solo en el auto, la joven le habia un mandado un mensaje diciendo que por un tiempo no la buscara más, en pocas palabras Kyoko había renunciado a la ayuda del manager a su representación y se las volvía a arreglar sola en su carrera como actriz cómo había hecho siempre y todo era culpa de ren eso gritaban los ojos de yashiro.

-¿podrías dejarme podría dejar de mirarme así yo no he hecho nada malo sólo la confronte?-dijo Ren tratando de justificarse.

-cómo quieres que te mire si acabaste con cualquier oportunidad con kyoko, no sólo la espantaste, acabaste con la pequeña confianza que ella tenía en ti y ahora me reclamas simplemente porque te miro con decepción. Ren siempre te ha tratado como un hermano menor o como un amigo más que a mí representado. - dijo Yashiro con molestia.

-te agradezco que no me digas nada, no estoy de humor para sermones.

-¡Qué pena que no lo estés, pero te vas a tener que aguantar tumor porque estoy cansado de esta situación! cuando te molestas yo he tenido que soportar tu mal sido tu amigo, tu cómplice, quien te ha creado oportunidades con kyoko, quien te ayude en cada momento y ahora no vas a aceptar un consejo. Hace un tiempo te dije que las chicas en este medio crece muy rápido que Kyoko es muy talentosa y está siendo vista por otros hombres. Ren si no te pones las pilas otro te la puede quitar y ahí está ese tipo que siempre ha demostrado que tiene interés en ella, aunque su orgullo no le ha permitido entrar de manera frontal, pero tú y yo como hombres sabemos que él está interesado en ella y cualquier relación que pudiesen tener en el pasado puede volverse avivar.

Ante lo dicho por su manager Ren solo trago en seco.

-Ren deja de ponerte excusas y afrontar tus sentimientos de manera libre, no sé que te haya estado atando en el pasado, no sé porque no vas por kyoko directamente. Nunca me has querido decir ni yo tampoco te interrogado porque he respetado tu intimidad pero ya es momento que sepas que este es el momento para aclarar las cosas con el tiempo que su relacion cambie de estado porque si no cualquier hombre que realmente sepa el tipo de mujer que es, que descubra el diamante , irá con toda buscando enamorarla y no para un rato, es posible que el hombre que logre conquistarla no la dejara ir facilmente.

El manager se acomodo los lentes antes de continuar.

\- es más disculpa que te lo diga de frente ella, es mi tipo; simplemente nunca he tratado de hacer ningún avancé con ella, la respetado como una amiga, como la mujer que te interesa porque te respeto a ti pero ante tu actitud impertinente yo podría dejar mi ética y tratar de sanar el corazón de ella. Yo no permitiría que Fuwa san la busque de nuevo y trate de enmendar el error que pudo haber cometido. Tal vez no soy un galán de telenovela pero tengo lo necesario para hacer feliz a una mujer. Y si me vas a debatir con el tema de la edad, dejame decirte que no me importa en los absoluto.

-¿acaso tú tienes sentimientos por ella? - preguntó nervioso el actor.

-si tú pregunta es¿ si estoy enamorado de ella? mi respuesta es no, no la amo pero me gusta su personalidad, su inocencia, es el tipo de mujer que desearía tener a mi lado.

El rostro de Ren parecía un arcoiris, no tenía forma de contrarrestar lo que le decía su representante pero tampoco es que le agradara los que salía de los labios del hombre.

Yashiro suspiró pesadamente antes de proseguir.

\- no necesito estar enamorado de ella ahora para buscar conquistarla. siempre me ha parecido una mujer agradable, bonita y llena de valores. Tal vez pude verla como mujer ni como una compañera de trabajo pero desde un principio supe que tú estabas enamorado de ella, por eso nunca le di riendas a mis impulsos de hombre. Pero te quiero dejar algo en claro, no todos los hombres son como yo. No todos los hombres van a respetar simplemente porque el gran tsuruga Ren está enamorado de ella cuando éste no es capaz de ser frente con sus sentimientos. Además no son adivinos para conocer tus sentimientos.

Yashiro respiró profundo antes de continuar con su disertación.

-Ren tú ocupas un lugar importante en la vida de Kyoko, ella lo ha demostrado pero ambos sabemos que Fuwa Sho ha plantado una huella en el corazón de ella,no por nada ella es el miembro número uno de la sección loveme. Debes ser sabio para enmendar tus errores, para borrar lo que Kyoko pueda sentir por Fuwa o Reino, aparte de los demás hombres que ya se han interesado por ella y que no todos son tan gentiles como Kijima.

Ren cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego tomó aire, era hora de "su defensa"

-Yashiro te he escuchado pero ponte en mi lugar. ¿que crees que debía haber hecho yo? sí. acepto que me enojé, no controle mis emociones, tal vez no hice las cosas como eran. Pero ¿que debía decirle? -El actor hizo una pausa antes de seguir con la mirada cargada de angustia.

-ella ha permitido que ese hombre la bese dos veces, además su… -el pelinegro cayo, no quería decir esa palabra por en ese contexto era veneno para su alma -a ya sabes, como si su relación estuviese en los mejores términos, y a ella no parece molestarle que llegue tan temprano, como si le hubiese perdonado todo. -Ren sentía ganas de vomitar al imaginar a la chica de sus sueños entrando en el altar con aquel rubio oxigenado.

-tú mismo te has dado la respuesta. Te salistes totalmente de control y la ofendistes muy feo. Quedarte callado hubiera sido mejor. Si no eras capaz de preguntarle de manera sana y calmada por la presencia de ese tipo en su puerta, era mejor que hubieras fingido indiferencia, o algo por el estilo, tal vez usar tus dotes como actor y no comportarte como un novio celoso, cuando no lo eres. Acaso crees que era el momento para reclamarle por el beso de la foto. - Yashiro tomó aire antes de proseguir. - No era el momento, no sin que tú supieras en realidad que siente ella por el, que tipo de relación tienen o al menos si sigue siendo la chica anti amor, ya sabes la razón por la que entró a la sesión love me.

-Entonces según tú ¿que debería ser yo ahora? Acaso debo salir corriendo y decirle a y Kyoko: " te hice una escena espantosa de celos porque estoy totalmente inseguro, me duele verte con otro porque te amo"- preguntó afligido y asombrado al mismo tiempo el actor ante sus palabras.

Su manager lo miró con compasión, podría ser el hombre más codiciado, la envidia de muchos hombres pero era un neófito en el amor.

-Tal vez es lo que deberías hacer. No tengas miedo espantarla porque ya eso hiciste. En este momento la tienes bien lejos de ti. - El actor sentía que aquellas palabras eran como dagas en su corazón. -Ren estas son las consecuencias de no controlarse, no podías hacer una escena de celos, lanzarles todos tus sentimientos negativos y que ella no se ofendiera. Has violado su intimidada hacerle esa esa escena bastante fea,no tenías ningún derecho a reclamarle porque aunque te duela si solamente eres su senpai si vas a cerrar la debías dejar de ver pastel de tus sentimientos.

Yukihito yashiro puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ren.

\- Es hora que dejes de esconderte y tomar la situación de frente. Mira vas a tener el resto de esta tarde y la noche libre porque justo yo había preparado ambas agendas para que pudieran estar un tiempo a solas, para que compartieran y si ella no me hubiese mandado ese mensaje tal vez hubieran podido hablar y arreglar las cosas pero ya no se puede ese plan, tal vez es lo mejor. unas cuantas horas les puede ayudar a ambos a enfriar un poco esos sentimientos exaltados . Este tiempo libre es tuyo, no sé qué quieras hacer, no te voy a decir nada más. Tal vez sólo que descanses porque lo necesitas, reflexionar y analizar lo que vas a hacer porque si no actúas rápido vas a perder definitivamente a Kyoko. Ren, como un amigo, no, mas bien como un hermano te digo es hora que sea sincero con tus propios sentimientos.

Ren lo observo entre agradecido y dubitativo.

-No me mires asi, esto te toca a ti, no sé que mas aconsejarte. Ensaya frente al espejo, escríbele una carta, aunque no sé la vayas a mandar, compón una canción aunque no se si tu talento sea cantar, pero haz algo para arreglar esta situación.

Ren suspiró y suspiró y volvió a suspirar cansado y afligido su representante tenía toda la razón.

\- Yashiro por favor llévame a mi casa creo que sí debo descansar gracias por tus consejos aunque seas duro y por favor no te fijes en ella que ya tengo demasiados hombres con quien batallar, sobre todo conmigo mismo.

El de lentes en rió comprensivamente.

-No te preocupes amigo mío no quiero tener que pelear contigo por una mujer.

**Notas de autora: **

Hola, aparezco después de mucho pero mi actividades como madre y por problemas de salud ha sido difícil escribir, además he tenido dificultades con mi computador por lo que las ideas surgen cuando sale un capitulo pero la historia es escrita, editada y publicada 100 años después . Esta historia será cortita. Espero la disfruten.

Xiang li.


	2. la carta, capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Se había dado un largo baño tratando de despejar su mente, las palabras de Yashiro se repetían continuamente en su cabeza. Definitivamente los celos no eran buenos consejeros además su antigua personalidad había salido a flote actuando impulsivamente como lo habría hecho Kuon, se supone que Ren no era así y es que todo su ser amaba su verdadero ser como la fachada que había creado para escapar de los errores del pasado.

Sentirse indignado por aquel beso que el cantante le había dado a la pelinaranja no le serviría de nada aunque no quisiera tendría que dar su brazo a torcer, él había lastimado la chica ahorita de ahora tenía que reparar su error.

Recordó como un día decidió luchar contra quién fuese, incluso contra dios, por el amor de la chica. Así que si aquel cantante deseaba tener algo con Kyoko primero tenía que derrotarlo a él. No se quedaría llorando ni pensando en que aquel peli oxigenado tenía diablo, si esto era una batalla por el amor de Mogami Kyoko, entonces Tsuruga Ren sería el ganador. Tenía esa fuerte convicción en su pecho, ahora la pregunta era cómo arreglar si todo estaba patas arriba.

Mientras pensaba en un plan de cómo reconquistar entre comillas a la chica, porque nunca la había conquistado. Su corazón no le pertenecía por más que lo hubiese anhelado. Por lo menos desde su parte necesitaba sacar sus sentimientos a flote, era urgente poder expresarse libremente.

Ya que no tenía más amigos aparte de Yashiro Yukihito que aparte era su manager y ya lo había sermoneado así tendría que idearse el plan el solo. En ese momento deseaba que su existencia como Tsuruga Ren no se limitará al trabajo, pensándolo bien en los años que llevaba viviendo en Japón solo se dedicaba al trabajo, a tratar de mostrar su talento lejos de la influencia de su padre y a huir de los errores cometidos de adolescente.

Le hubiese gustado tener en ese momento alguien como Rick que había sido su amigo y mentor en los años de rebeldía, una lágrima quiso asomarse en su visión, el tema seguía siendo un poco espinoso para el.

Tal vez Hideito Kijima Podría serlo, el hombre era algo más que un casanova y en parte conocía algo de la historia que le aquejaba, el moreno lo había leído claramente pero no tenía ese grado de confianza con su compañero de set. Aunque un chico como Hideito tenía la experiencia en el amor que él carecía, no se limitaba a solo aparentar.

siguió pensando en las opciones, por un momento pensó en el más conocedor o tal vez el segundo más conocedor del tema,pero eso implicaba consecuencias muy serias ,debía hacer cualquier cosa , todo menos en llamar a su padre. El mayor de los Hizurii estaría muy complacido en ayudar a su hijo en temas del amor, que este regresara al hogar y por su puesto anexara de manera formal a la chica que lo había impactado tanto al punto de llamarla hija. Pero justo ahí estaba el mayor problema, si se enteraba de la escena tan vergonzoso y sobretodo humillante para con la chica,minimo lo de que lo decapita por teléfono o tomaba un vuelo privado para ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

Ren comenzaba a sentirse ofuscado y solo, definitivamente necesitaba tener amigos para estos momentos, alguien que conociera del tema y le escuchase.

Bueno conocía a alguien pero ni si se estuviera muriendo hablaría con Lori sobre el tema, no sería el bufón de su jefe. Entendía claramente que este le ayudara pero en el proceso lo torturaria solo para divertirse.

Decidió escribir una carta, tal vez la opción dada por su manager cómo un simple artículo más en una lista podría ayudarle a aclarar sus sentimientos, sería una catarsis en su atribulada alma. Escribir lo que sentía podría ayudarle a crear una estrategia para salir de semejante embrollo, ya que si su corazón se aligeraba su mente tendría la libertad para analizar los pasos a seguir.

Se sentó en su escritorio tomando un lapicero en sus manos, nunca le había escrito una carta a nadie, es más no es como si ésta se la fuera a entregar a la pelinaranja, sencillamente era un método de relajación o eso suponía el actor. Busco una de las agendas de su cajón una que está completamente nueva no quería arrancarle hojas alas laborales y que ya sido se diera cuenta y tomará el hecho en algún momento para molestarlo. Hojas de papel sueltas no tenía, normalmente nunca hacía algo con papel.

¿Como encabezar aquella carta? Tal vez con "querida kyoku" o "estimada Mogami" "apreciada mujer que tienes mi mundo de cabeza". Era un simplemente encabezamiento y ninguno le parecía adecuado. El ejercicio no estaba saliendo como él pensaba. Durante unas horas estuvo así. Escribía, tachaba, arrugaba la hoja y esta terminaba siendo una bola que iba a acompañar a las demás que estaban en la cesta de basura. Escribir una carta de amor aunque no fuera a entregarla no había sido tan fácil como pensó al principio sin embargo en el proceso se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos y de la situación en que se hallaba.

Casi para media noche tenía un escrito coherente, sensato y resumido de lo que había sido su vida desde que Kyoko apareció en su vida. Porque las cosas no podrían ser como en los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban a la chica que se había adueñado de su corazó vez una visita de corn el príncipe de las hadas podría ser pero rápidamente desechó la idea al ver que esto sólo le traería más problemas con chica.

Agotado por los últimos sucesos y con algo de sueño pese a estar acostumbrado al trasnocho decidió irse a dormir pero antes recogió un poco el tiradero acomodó las agendas revueltas, guardó la carta y recogió un poco los apuntes desechos, no sería bueno que nada de sus sentimientos terminar en manos equivocadas aunque en este momento nadie visitaba a su apartamento.

Tsuruga Ren un actor conocido por su profesionalidad se dio cuenta al levantarse en la mañana que por estar pensando en sus conflictos emocionales no había estudiado el último libreto, se le había hecho un poco tarde ya que ni siquiera la alarma de su celular había puesto a funcionar. Definitivamente esto del amor sólo le traería problemas.

Se baño rápido, sólo tomó un café y de manera afanada tomó su agenda de funciones y los libretos que debía llevar al trabajo ese día. Estudiaría sus líneas mientras Yashiro lo llevaba al trabajo. Después de la discusión del dia anterior no creía que hablarán mucho en el camino, además estar estudiando el libreto le evitaba que el de lentes estuviese tentado a volver a llamarle la atención o le hiciera preguntas incómodas a las cuales él no tenía una respuesta adecuada.

El camino había terminado en silencio algo que agradece, lo que no lo hacía muy feliz es que justo mientras estaba concentrado estudiando su libreto no se había dado cuenta que el camino los había llevado a la oficina. Como si de una venganza de Yashiro o una treta del destino terminó pasando justo por la oficina de loveme, su corazón se aceleró de manera descontrolada. Tenía que reconocer que todo lo relacionado con Kyoko lo exaltaba.

Ensimismado observó la puerta de aquella sesión como si fuera atraído a otra realidad. Por más que deseara no podía simplemente tocar la puerta y decirle a la actriz " lo siento". Simplemente él no estaba preparado para enfrentarla y mucho menos para bajar su cabeza y reconocer que había actuado como un tremendo idiota.

-Vamos este no sé momento en hablar con Kyoko o acaso ya tienes la respuesta para todas tus preguntas- interrogó Yashiro.

El más alto retomó su caminar pero en el proceso se le cayó su maletín abriéndose recogió prontamente el contenido y continuó su camino.

No había pasado buena noche aún le dolía mucho la pelea que había tenido con su senpai y sobre todo la respuesta que dio, de vez de defenderse a sí misma había resaltado las cualidades de Sho. No sabía por qué había hecho semejante estupidez,quizá porque se sintió acorralada por aquel hombre que tanto se sentía totalmente tonta, si se encontraba al mayor no tenía ni idea cómo reaccionar, tal vez correría lejos.

Durante el día anterior se había distraído gracias a Koga y se había concentrado en su trabajo pero en la noche sus pensamientos se habían ido directo a su pensamiento era un caos. ¿Qué debería hacer? Estaba dolida por la actitud del mayor y tal vez podía exigirle una disculpa por ser grosero con ella, o dejarle claro que cualquier cosa que pasara entre Sho y ella era parte de su vida privada y el no tenía derecho a meterse o tal vez si, después de todo él era su senpai, quien le aconsejaba en el desarrollo de la carrera y de alguna manera la protegía . Tal vez lo mejor para ella era disculparse por permitir un segundo beso, por quebrantar la regla de oro del actor aunque para ser sincera él había perdido autoridad gracias al escándalo que ahora surgía con aquella actriz mayor. y ese era otro tormento más para su corazón herido, Tsuruga Ren su ejemplo a seguir y su amor secreto se estaba comportando como un hombre cualquiera que se dejaba dominar por sus instintos bajos. Aun no entendía nada, le gustaba Kimiko (ya que la chica encajaba perfectamente en las indicaciones dadas por el actor a Bou) o le gustaba aquella mujer mayor.

Llegó a Lme con la esperanza de no encontrarse ese día y en lo posible ver a su amada moko san, o a chori su nueva amiga. Pensando en ellas se acercó a la oficina del departamento de love me. Junto a la puerta había un sobre que tenía su nombre en el respaldo.

Era raro que no estuviera dentro de la oficina o se la hubieran entregado personalmente pero sí tenía su nombre y estaba en la puerta lógico que era para ella así que tomó la misiva, abrió la puerta y como no había nadie más se sentó y decidió ponerse a leer el contenido de aquella misteriosa carta, que por la apariencia del papel no era algo formal, tal vez era la carta de algún fan.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, aquí tenemos el capitulo de 2, espero les guste. Recuerden que sus comentarios ayudan a que uno como escritora se esfuerce un poco más. Su apoyo es motivación para escribir y compartir.


	3. Chapter 3

**capítulo 3**

Mogami Kyoko altamente intrigada recogió aquel sobre, era curioso porque no tenía la típica pinta de ser un sobre de un fan, ya que no era un sobre de color atractivo ni siquiera blanco, era un sobre color marrón, de aquellos donde se guardan documentos. Cuando lo abrió, otro detalle llamó su atención y es que la solapa de este no se encontraba pegado, es como si las hojas que allí se encontraban guardadas solo estuvieran por poco tiempo allí.

La chica era respetuosa de la correspondencia ajena, pero aquel sobre tenía escrito de manera clara "Mogami Kyoko" , nombre y apellido por lo que no había manera de que hubiese equivocación. En LME no había otra Mogami Kyoko laborando así que tenía que ser ella.

Llena de curiosidad sacó aquellas hojas dobladas, se sentía como toda una detective, muy similar a como se sintió cuando en compañía de María siguio a Kanae.

Aquellas hojas de color blanco contenían una letra limpia y clara. Seguramente el remitente era una persona sobria y ordenada o esas eran las indicaciones que tenia de acuerdo a los detalles que hasta ahora descubre. Tenía que aceptar que la curiosidad por aquella misiva le había desviado la atención de los problemas en los últimos días.

Comenzó la lectura sospechando que tal vez se trataba de algún fan que reconocía su trabajo y la animaba a esforzarse, pero lo encontrado en las primeras líneas distaban mucho de su imaginación.

" _Mogami san, aunque preferiría decirte mil veces llamarte Kyoko chan ¡ las barreras impuestas me tienen harto! Se que nunca debería encabezar una carta de esta manera, pero realmente no se como hacerlo, y de eso da fe mi cesto de papel que yace lleno de lo que han sido intentos de escribirte mis sentimientos. Términos como respetada o apreciada no van acorde a lo que necesito expresar en estas líneas, pero si desde un principio te digo amada sería saltar al vacio sin paracaidas,aunque tal vez lo esté haciendo mientras escribo, pero en este ejercicio me preparo mentalmente para la batalla más dura que he dado en mi vida y es la del amor. porque en algún momento tendré que confesar mis sentimientos por ti cara a cara._

_He de decirte que soy torpe en esto, nunca me había enamorado aunque mi historial diga lo contrario, nunca había sabido lo que era que el corazón le ganase a la razón. Tal vez no me creas pero la única que ha producido que las famosas mariposas que había escuchado invadieran mi estómago eres tu. Tu pones mi mundo de cabeza y si me preguntaran si deseo que no pase la verdad es que en ese asunto ya perdí hace mucho la batalla, hubo un tiempo en que quise encerrar mis sentimientos por ti en el fondo de un baúl y cerrarlo bajo candado pero simplemente no puedo, esto es mucho más fuerte que yo.._

_Al principio fue algo tan sencillo que no me di cuenta en qué momento dejé de verte como una chica mas y te convirtieras en el centro de mi universo. No se como cambie mis reglas y actitudes sin siquiera pensarlo, y todo por ti. Contestar mensajes o devolver llamadas en horario laboral era una regla estricta en mi y fue la primera señal aunque la ignore por mucho tiempo._

_Tampoco preste atención al hecho que mis manos sudaban cuando te veía o la manera en que mi corazón se acelera. Como me sentía feliz solo por estar cerca de ti._

_Solo tu ha sacado aquellos rasgos de personalidad que había ocultado de todo mundo, has quebrado la máscara que llevo perfeccionando por años. Todos mis actos contigo son reales, sean buenos o desagradables y debo admitir que solo por obtener tu atención he caído casi en lo absurdo. Con ninguna otra mujer me llego a pasar. Ya fui reprendido por acosarte de manera directa y pública, admito que no lo pensé solo actué instintivamente, escudándome en que era desagrado por tus motivaciones para entrar a esta carrera. Pero después pude percatarme que estaba engañado, caí en lo más vil solo por llamar tu atención. _

_Tal vez pensabas que era amabilidad, qué te llevaste a casa de mi auto, pero la verdad es que era la oportunidad de poder estar cerca de ti, me sentía feliz sin ninguna razón aparente. Cuando por fin descubrí los sentimientos que se albergaba dentro de mi corazón por ti me costaba mirarte fijamente a los ojos, porque era como si un rayo atravesara mi corazón algo que nunca había sucedido. y así fue como poco a poco sin poder luchar siquiera contra este sentimiento te apoderaste de mi corazón._

_Aunque lleve años actuando, nunca estuve preparado para representar a un amante porque nunca había amado y fuistes tu la que resquebrajó esa debilidad en mi, solo por ti pude realizar bien el trabajo. Aquel día que fuiste a mi apartamento ayudarme,nunca había experimentado una dificultad tan grande para actuar, y tras aquel juego en dónde supuestamente pretendíamos mizuki y kazuki, mi corazón no dice ni a entre la realidad y la fantasía, en aquel momento en que estuvimos sobre el suelo, donde yo te protege de aquella aparatosa caída, mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi cerebro y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para soltarte de mis brazos, mi corazón latía desbocado, nunca con ninguna chica llegué a sentir lo que en ese momento sentí contigo, sólo fue un abrazo pero comprendí qué seguir negando mí cómo lo había hecho hasta el momento de que estaba enamorado de ti era fracasar como ser humano,_

_Compartir set contigo ha sido muy especial, no solo por tus cualidades actorales sino porque ha sido una motivación para levantarme cada mañana y saber que te vería, cruzaremos palabras, a pesar de que muchas terminan siendo un fuerte regaño tuyo por mis malos hábitos alimenticios. He de admitir que muchas veces no comí sólo para recibir tu reprimenda. ¡Deseaba llamar tu atención a toda costa! Sentir que te preocupabas por me hacía llenar de orgullo mi corazón._

_Kyoko sólo tú llenas de luz mis días, no sabes aquel día que filmamos las últimas escenas de dark moon, mi corazón se ensombreció por los recuerdos del pasado, por aquellas cadenas que me han atado por años, que yo mismo he permitido que me aparecen, sólo para calmar mi conciencia ennegrecida. Porque por mucho tiempo autoflagele mi conciencia debido a mis pecados del pasado, pero llegaste tú, irrumpiste en mi vida y trajistes luz a la oscuridad que había en mi corazón. Aquel día cuando el auto se salió de control y mis recuerdos me apresaron, como las llamas del infierno atrapan a los condenados, sólo fue tu voz que me llamaba dulcemente y tus tibias manos las que me devolvieron a la vida._

_Mi pequeña princesa, has creído que yo he sido quién te ha enseñado cómo crecer en esta industria, pero la verdad esquemas que enseñarte he aprovechado para compartir tiempo contigo, porque tú eres como la medicina que alivia mi corazón enfermo._

_El tiempo que pasamos como los hermanos Hell ha marcado mi vida para siempre, porque experimentado lo que es estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Tenerte tan cerca pero a la vez no puedo dar rienda a las locuras que hay en mi corazón, tener que reprimir esta llamada que me incendia fue una tortura pero a la vez ha sido el momento más dulce de mi existencia, solamente porque tú estabas allí y en ese momento sólo tenías ojos para mí._

_Sé que soy un egoísta, pero te quiero sólo para mí. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y mi corazón desespera cada día por la más pequeña de las migajas de tu amor. _

_Kyoko sostenía aquella carta con dificultad, sus manos temblaban como si fueran hojas abatidas en medio de una tempestad. Y sus ojos parecían ser el origen de dos grandes cascadas que se derramaban en lágrimas a través de su rostro" _

-esto tiene que ser una broma- se dijo a sí misma- los momentos descritos aquí sólo los he vivido con Tsuruga San. la joven observa alrededor para ver si había alguna cámara escondida que pudiera estar bien jugando esta broma pesada pero no halló ninguna.

Retomó la la lectura de aquella misiva.

"_Kyoko, mi amada y soñada princesa. Anhelo con todas mis fuerzas poder decirte mis sentimientos, pero sé que no me creerás, me siento al borde del límite de mis fuerzas para contener este sentimiento que crece cada día en mi ser, me inunda como una fuerte Marea a punto de desbordarse en la playa. Te amo, deseo gritarle a los vientos pero siempre tengo que usar esta máscara de Senpai para evitar que te alejes de mí._

_No quiero espantarte con mis sentimientos, pero cada vez me está costando más poder esconderlos. Cada día creces como actriz y como mujer, te haces más bella y llamativa a otros hombres y sobre todo aquel que un día te desecho pero estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo por ti que yo. Sólo que su orgullo no deja decírtelo,y en parte eso me ha dado algo de alivio, un alivio que dura solo 5 segundos. _

_Estoy aterrado de pensar que algún día él decida recuperarte, es una de mis peores pesadillas y que ahora se ha convertido en realidad, por qué en el tablero del amor él ha comenzado mover sus fichas sólo que tú no te has dado cuenta. Mientras yo sigo luchando con mi indecisión y miedo de confesarme y que me rechaces"_

La actriz observó aquellas frases con incertidumbre ¿acaso se refería a Sho? Tal vez esa era la respuesta al comportamiento extraño de su senpai, estaba celoso. La pelinaranja sacudió fuertemente aquella ideas de su mente, todo tendría que ser una maldita broma, porque no había manera en esta tierra ni Sho ni mucho menos Tsuruga Ren estuviesen enamorados de ella.

"_-el monstruo de los celos me ha cegado, lamento haberme comportado contigo como un idiota, no analices mis palabras, mi inseguridad hablo por mi. Lamento mucho haberte tratado de esa manera en el auto, pero cada día me cuesta más poder contener los celos cuando cualquier hombre se te acerca y más si es el"_

Los preciosos orbes ámbar de la joven que para ese entonces se había convertido en un caudaloso río no le permitió continuar leyendo aquellas líneas. su mente decía que todo tendría que ser un gran malentendido pero su corazón le indicaba claramente que no. Los demonios y los Ángeles en el interior del alma de aquella chica luchaba ferozmente. Casi sin fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al piso.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola de nuevo, a paso de tortuga pero aquí vamos. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que la verdad sude mares escribiendo ya que mi chibi mas pequeño esta en la edad "exploradora" y literalmente no entiende el concepto de peligro, los sustos que él me pega espantan a musa. Bueno sin mas chachara solo nos falta un capitulo y se viene el final. Que tengan un hermoso día/noche.

Xiang Li


	4. Chapter 4

**capítulo 4.**

Caminaban de nuevo por el pasillo después de haber recogido unos documentos en la oficina, y como si fuera una manera silenciosa de torturarlo su representante lo condujo por el pasillo que daba a la sección rosa. Cuando vieron salir Amayima Chiori de aquella oficina apresurada y con cara de angustia.

-¿Amayima San qué sucede? preguntó al ver cómo la chica corría por el pasillo Yashiro.

-disculpen Tsuruga san, Yashiro san pero no puedo quedarme a hablar, necesito buscar un té con urgencia.

-Entiendo amayima, pero por favor díganos qué pasa. - inquirió el de lentes.

\- llegué a nuestra oficina ahí encontré a kyoko senpai llorando en un rincón, no me ha querido decir que le pasa, por eso voy a buscar algo que sirva para calmarla, disculpe no puedo hablar más. -Dijo la chica yéndose rápidamente.

Ren entró rápidamente a la habitación, su corazón estaba encogido de angustia, pensando que la lágrima de la chica podrían ser debido a la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que las manos de la chica sostenía aquella carta que había estado escribiendo. Se quedó petrificado, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Su idea inicial era desahogarse y no que la chica leyera sus sentimientos escritos allí. Tal vez debió dejar aquellas hojas en casa, pero sin fijarse las había guardado en su portafolios, lo más probable es que se hubiesen salido justo cuando su maletín se le cayó cuando había pasado antes por la sección loveme.

Yashiro había seguido a su cliente, sin decir una sola palabra observó en detalle aquella escena. El manager se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba la peli naranja levantando la con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo contra su pecho, como si se tratase de consolar a su hermana menor. En ese momento no le importaba si Ren se ponía celoso, obvio que el actor intuía la razón por la que la chica estaba llorando a mares pero estaba incapacitado emocionalmente para tomar el control de la situación. Lo primero que había que hacer era calmar aquella chica, ya después le tendería el puente a su representado para que este asumiera su responsabilidad.

Kyoko con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del de lentes lloraba fuertemente. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar que pudiese haber más personas en la sala, necesitaba con urgencia un salvavidas emocional y este se lo estaba brindando Yashiro Yukihito.

-Tranquila Kyoko one-chan a aquí estoy ¿dime qué te pasa? ¡en qué puedo ayudarte? Solo imagina que soy tu hermano mayor que te protegerá del mundo si es necesario, se matar dragones que fastidian princesas. - Aunque no era momento de bromas, había lanzado ese pequeño chiste porque conocía perfectamente la afición de la chica por la temática fantástica, tenía que reconocer que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió no solo para calmar a su amiga y representada sino para evitar que Ren se llenará de celos y fuese a cometer una estupidez. En ese momento actuaría como el hermano mayor de ambos, ya después cuando ese par de tontos formalizarán una relación se desquitaría, si como mínimo exigiría ser el padrino de la boda.

-Yashiro san disculpa por mi arrogancia, ayer le envié un mensaje de que no quería que me buscara más y usted hoy está aquí consolandome, me porte muy mal con usted que siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo, pero es que no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Tsuruga san porque me dolió mucho lo que me dijo, pero lo que más me dolió fue mi estupidez - la chica decía en medio de un llanto más tenue que el que porque yo me dedique a defender las cualidades de ese tipo estaba petrificada por la forma en que me miraba y me hablaba Tsuruga San.

-Tranquila, yo te entiendo, en tu lugar también me hubiera enredado la verdad que Ren puede ser en muchas ocasiones un idiota.

El actor trago en seco mientras miraba la escena pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

-kyoko-chan disculpa mi atrevimiento pero puedo saber porque te afectó tanto el reclamo que te hizo Ren. -preguntó el de lentes, tenía una corazonada y era el momento para confirmar lo que presentía. Sí o sí ese era el momento para saber si existía la posibilidad real de que Ren llegará a conquistar el corazón de la chica. No era muy ético preguntarle aquello en ese momento de fragilidad emocional pero con Kyoko había que aprovechar momentos como ese si realmente quería que ese par llegaran a algo pronto.

-yo… yo etto… yo prometí que… -entre los sollozos y el miedo le costaba hablar. -usted también se dió cuenta, prométeme por favor que no le dirá nada a Tsuruga San, él se molestaría conmigo y no me volveré a hablar si se entera de este maligno sentimiento que hay en mi corazón por él, se supone que no me volvería a enamorar pero falle en el intento. y ahora me he enamorado de mi senpai sé que eso le molestaría mucho, porque no sólo él no me ve de esa forma, sino que esto afecta mi trabajo. -dijo agarrándose la blusa con fuerza sobre su pecho como si quisiera estrujar su corazón y así exprimir aquel amor que no debería existir.- He roto la regla del corazón del actor que él me enseñó, por eso soy vulnerable a cualquiera de sus palabras pero por favor no le diga nada.

Yashiro Yukihito no ´podía creer lo que escuchaba, por una parte había obtenido una información muy valiosa, el como fan número uno de la pareja RenKyoko se deleito al saber que el amor de ambos chicos era mutuo. Solo requerían un empujón o eso era técnicamente porque en la práctica aparte de empujarlos, amarrarlos juntos, encerrarlos en una pequeña habitación con letreros en neón que dijesen: "Ren, Kyoko te ama" "Kyoko, Ren te ama" aparte de proyectar videos de la confesión de ambos, se requería un milagro para que ese par de ciegos entendiesen de una buena vez. Y es que al escuchar las quejas provenientes de los labios de la chica, se sorprendió grandemente por lo equivocada que se hallaba está, definitivamente tendría que hablar con Ren a solas sobre qué ideas le metía la cabeza la joven. El actor podía parecer un casanovas pero era un completo idiota a la hora de enamorar a la mujer de sus sueños.

El manager tomo aire profundamente, esperando que su representado continuase en silencio, y esto se lo hizo saber con la mirada que le dio. Como si fuese un gran terapista, tendría que arreglar el problema de raíz, además de ser padrino de la boda tendrán que recompensarlo con ser el padrino de su primer hijo invitarlo a unas buenas vacaciones pagadas por ellos, claramente las necesitaba por su salud mental con ese par de críos.

-¿kyoko-chan porque crees que Ren se molestaría si se entera de que te enamoraste de él? -preguntó con fingida inocencia el mayor. -no sé qué te habrá dicho él cuando están solos pero estoy absolutamente seguro que tienes la idea equivocada.

-Mire Yashiro San, ayer se enojó conmigo porque baje mis defensas con Shotaro, El me ha dejado claro que mis motivos para ser actriz debían ser más puros que una venganza, aparte cuando ese maldito… -la pelinaranja comenzaba a echar chispas al recordar la escena que protagonizó junto al cantante en san valentín - se ha acercado a mi solo me desconcentra, me aleja de la meta, el amor es algo que solo me hace daño. Si quiero poder llegar al nivel de Tsuruga San no puedo distraerme y mucho menos dejar que me anden besando asi como asi y ese maldito ya lo ha hecho dos veces. Por su culpa he roto la regla del corazón del actor y he perdido mi pureza. - la chica estaba a punto de volver a soltarse en llanto pero la mirada confusa por parte del pelicastaño hizo que ella retomara su diálogo, procurando hacerse entender. - y en venganza me está haciendo una broma pesada, porque esto sólo puede ser una **broma pesada** -dijo la chica entregando el papel que sostenían sus manos. -¡un hombre como él no se enamorará jamás de mí! además yo se que el ya esta enamorado de Kimiko-san.

La expresión de sorpresa y confusión tanto de representante y actor no tenían precio. Si le dieran a Kyoko 100 yenes por cada idea equivocada ya tendría lo suficiente para comprarse un apartamento amoblado y en un sector privilegiado.

El manager tomó la carta en su mano, ojeo un poco el contenido, ahora no era el momento de distraerse en lecturas, con solo tener la idea general de su contenido sería suficiente para saber de qué trataba. Después la leería con detenimiento.

Tras leer unas líneas se percató que tenía un tesoro en sus manos. Lo guardaría para siempre, sonrio picaramente pues nunca creyó que Ren terminará confesándose a la chica a través de una carta. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente lo hizo como un ejercicio, así como el de lentes le había mandado hacer, aunque no fue que creyera que lo hiciera. Actuaría rápido, era el momento de ser el super manager o en pocas palabras el mejor cupido. si se enterara Lory Takarada, desearía estar en su pellejo en este momento pero el privilegio de abrirle los ojos ese par era exclusivo de Yashiro Yukihito, quien había sufrido en carne propia los horrores de un amor ridículamente caótico, sus dos representados eran tan raros que no se habían percatado que su amor era correspondido.

Ren había escuchado todo y permanece en era un caos y una completa locura. En su afán de que ningún otro hombre entrase en el corazón de Kyoko

le había dicho mitades a medias, había procurado marcar territorio de manera equivocada, expulsando a sí mismo del corazón que tanto anhelaba. Debe recordarse darse un par de cachetadas por tonto. Definitivamente necesitaba aprender más sobre el amor y especialmente a descifrar a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan tengo que confesarte algo- dijo el de lentes esperanzado que la chica por fin entendiera las cosas y no saliese corriendo,era el momento de la verdad - Necesito que por favor no salgas corriendo, que me prestes completa atención porque te veo demasiado confundida y es necesario que explicarte muchas cosas. ¿me prestaras completa atención y si no entiendes algo me lo preguntaras sin ningún temor? -preguntó el hombre observando directamente a la pelinaranja.

Kyoko entendió claramente que no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, dentro de sí misma anhelaba respuestas a todas sus preguntas y sabía que Yashiro podría dárselas y lo más importante parecía dispuesto a eso. La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro. Esperaba que después de esa conversación disfrutaría de la paz que había perdido días antes por culpa de cierto actor.

\- aunque no sé de dónde sacaste que esta carta - explico Yashiro mostrando el papel en su mano - ni mucho menos entiendo porque crees que es una broma de Ren, que se hayan peleado no da razón para que el juegue con algo tan serio como una confesión y más cuando el al igual que tu esta sufriendo por su propia estupidez. - exclamó el manager dirigiendo una mirada afilada a su representado que se mantenía a espaldas de la chica en su papel de roca humana, escuchando toda la información y luchando por buscar el momento para aclarar todo con la chica que le arrebataba cada latido de su corazón.

-la verdad es que es que el contenido de esta carta es totalmente lo digo por hacerte sentir bien,para darte una ilusión. Como su manager he sufrido sus bajones emocionales, es un chico muy sensible que trata siempre de ocultar todos sus sentimientos bajo esa fría máscara pero desde cada vez le es más difícil controlar sus emociones. Actúa sin pensar. Eres la única chica con la que lo he visto haciendo tonterias solo por buscar tu atención.

-pero el actúa conmigo asi porque es su naturaleza de casanova -refuto Kyoko tratando de negar lo obvio.

-¿casanova? ¡por todo el cielo Kyoko! - Yashiro comenzaba a desesperar por lo terca que era la chica, pero no quería perder el control porque si lo hacia lo más probable es que es todo terminara en un problema terrible, ya que a espaldas de la joven yacía Ren con expresión de muerto en vida. El de lentes sospechaba que el chico no había intervenido hasta el momento no solo por los gestos con los que él lo había mantenido a raya sino porque toda esa explosión de declaraciones no solo abrumaba a la joven actriz sino al chico dueño de sus afectos. Había que ver que los dos eran el uno para el otro. un par de idiotas por completo. - Un casanova no anda mendigando migajas de cariño de nadie y menos un chico como el que puede tener a la mujer que él desee en su mano, pero él está totalmente loco de amor por ti. En los 5 años que llevo a su lado solo lo he visto descontrolado por ti.

-Por favor Kyoko Mogami entiende que a Él solo le falta colgarse un letrero en el pecho con luces neón diciendo que te ama, de resto ese chico irradia amor por ti. Recuerdas cuando ambos estaban en Dark moon, no sabes lo duro que trabajo ese chico, borro todos sus descansos solo por llegar más rápido a la locación solo por verte. Cada que un chico se te acerca, Ren hace idioteces y la más grande y notable de ellas fue esa espantosa escena de celos que te hizo esta semana. Cada que Fuwa san está cerca Ren se descontrola tanto que termina haciendo cosas de las que luego se arrepiente. Ren como Kyoko hicieron caras extrañas. Para la chica era difícil procesar tanta información, por más que quisiera negar la verdad en un afán desesperado de proteger su maltrecho corazón mientras para el actor sentía que estaba en una fosa de arena movediza cual en cualquier momento se lo tragaria vivo sin oportunidad de poder hacer algo para salvarse. No podía reprochar los hechos cometidos por su amigo representante pero no sabia que hacer.

Yashiro puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kyoko mirándola fijamente, procurando transmitir toda la confianza que le era necesaria para el paso que se venía.

-Kyoko eres una chica hermosa, fuerte y admirable, eres la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado. Pero te falta tener confianza en ti misma. si tan solo creyeras en lo especial que eres y que no estás por debajo de ninguna otra joven en esta industria podrías podrías llegar a ser una de las mejores actrices de este país, pero para eso primero debes aprender a reconocer la verdad ante tus ojos. -dicho esto hizo que la chica diera media vuelta quedando frente a frente con Ren. Ambos se miraron con una mezcla de asombro, miedo e incertidumbre.

-bueno chicos los dejo para que hablen, aclaren las cosas y por favor no más mentiras y ni malentendidos. Yo arreglare sus horarios para que se tomen esta tarde y hablen todo lo que tengan que hablar. Ya no me causen más problemas porque terminaré lleno de arrugas y canas antes de llegar a los 30. Por cierto antes que otro se me adelante creo que merezco ser el padrino de la boda. -antes que los dos jóvenes pudieran quejarse salió del recinto cerrando la puerta con seguro para evitar que alguien pudiese entrar e interrumpir aquella tan necesitada conversación.

Yashiro respiro profundo, había jugado con fuego solo esperaba no salir quemado. Mientras se masajeaba la sien observó como la miembro número 3 de la sección loveme se acercaba con una lata de té para su amiga.

-Amayima san podría acompañarme a la cafetería a tomarnos un café o lo que usted desee, yo la invito. Kyoko ahora encuentra con Ren y creo que él podrá ayudarla más que el té. Espero no le moleste.

La chica aceptó sin discutir, no le molestaba tomarse una taza de café con aquel hombre. Había notado como el muy famoso Tsuruga Ren estaba interesado en su amiga, así que tal vez una conversación con el manager de este podría aclarar sus sospechas y otros detalles más. Las pocas veces que había visto a la estrella principal de LME y a Kyoko interactuar irradiaba amor.

Pero el destino es caprichoso ni Yashiro Yukihito y Amayima Chiori sospechaban que después de aquella taza de café y una buena conversación que ambos no solo terminarían como padrinos de la boda sino en ser la siguiente pareja en contraer nupcias.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos ninguno de los dos atrevían hablar. A Ren no le salían las palabras sabía que tenía que disculparse pero aún estaba congelado ante la noticia de que kyoko lo amaba a él y no Sho. Mientras kyoko se sentía en la más cruel de sus pesadillas le provocaba maldecir yashiro, ya que el pelicastaño le nunca le había advertido que su representado estaba junto con él y ella inocentemente había soltado toda la verdad y su corazón se hallaba desprotegido de todas sus defensas.

Ren apretaba sus dedos con fuerza como buscando la paz para poder salir de aquella situación. Amaba a Kyoko con todas sus fuerzas y ella lo amaba pero lo malo es que ella rechazaba ese amor. En parte era culpa de él por todas las palabras necias que le había dicho en procura de evitar que otro hombre pudiese arrebatarle de su lado. Su inseguridad le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero ahora que miraba a la joven esta parecía estar sumida en su mundo y ese era su principal problema cada que kyoko entraba en su mundo se alejaba de la realidad y el no sabia como sacarla de allí sin terminar inventando historias que luego le jugarían en contra.

Kyoko procuraba no entrar más en pánico,ya había llorado como loca en la sala de descanso donde filmaban el loto sagrado y había sido vista en una terrible escena por su compañero Koga. Ahora había mostrado toda su debilidad y había confesado su gran secreto no sólo a Yashiro sino también al mismísimo Tsuruga Ren, al hombre que le ponía el mundo de cabezas.

sin saber qué más podría ser la peli naranja se tiró al piso haciendo una dogeza sí suplicaba tal vez sería perdonada.

-discúlpeme no supe cómo reaccionar por favor tenga compasión de mí, yo no pretendía defender a ese tipo pero no sé porque reacciona de esa manera si la verdad no me importa que lado bueno pueda tener que el tipo de verdad fue una molestia esperando para entregarle las calabazas encurtidas que había solicitado. Y lo del ese beso de la fotografía fue porque él se aprovechó de mi vulnerabilidad cuando mi madre me negó, pero la verdad yo ya no siento nada por é Shotaro no basta con la patada que te di -decía kyoko entre lágrimas totalmente en el suelo.-

-shh por favor Kyoko levántate- le suplico Ren procurando que la chica se sentara y así poder hablar con algo de normalidad, soy yo el que debo pedirte perdón, te acorrale con mi actitud, fuí un grosero. La verdad es que los celos hicieron que mostrará la peor parte de mi. Nunca te he dicho mis sentimientos porque siempre he tenido miedo a que me huyas pero ya no puedo ocultar mas todo lo que siento por ti, lo que dice esa carta que encontrastes

-entonces no es una broma lo que decía la carta ¡no está jugando usted con mis sentimientos Tsuruga San? -pregunto ansiosa Kyoko a pesar de que ya yashiro le había dicho que no a ella le costaba creer la verdad.

Ren sonrió con dulzura, tomando la mano de la chica deposito un casto beso sobre esta.

-Se que no me he portado del todo bien contigo. sobre todo al comienzo pero te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos. Si te soy sincero, esa carta nunca te la pensaba entregar, no se como llego a tus manos. Porque tenia panico y aun lo tengo de que me rechaces.

-a mí me costó mucho recuperar mi verdad es que me hizo aquel tipo pero mis sentimientos por usted son más profundos que si me llegaría no sé cómo podría ponerme. -se sinceró la chica.

-Entonces, si yo te amo tanto como para cometer locuras y dejar de reflexionar y tu me amas a pesar de todo. Mogami Kyoko ¿será que podemos pasar de nivel? por favor sacame de una vez por todas de esta zona de senpai y acepta ser la novia de este humilde servidor. - Dijo el actor poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Etto...yo? Novia de … Si, no se, Si…- la chica no alcanzaba a poner en orden ni sus sentimientos, ni pensamientos ni palabras.

sin permitirle que la chica reaccionara, el actor rodeo con sus brazos a la pelinaranja y con delicadeza levantó su mentón dándole un casto beso en los cerraron sus ojos aquel contacto duró unos pocos segundos fue supremamente suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. Ren al no notar resistencia por parte de kyoko decidió profundizar un poco más el beso, nada que la escandalizada pero algo más como aquel beso que le había robado bajo la apariencia de el príncipe de las hadas en la isla de Guam.

Las chispas de colores los rodearon a ambos, miles de mariposas se apoderaron de sus estómagos, sus pies comenzaron a flotar entre nubes. Ambos eran felices, por fin habían expuesto sus sentimientos, descubriendo que ambos se amaban, el sentimiento era mutuo. Una carta que Ren nunca se esperó entregar, tal vez un accidente del destino les entregaba la más grande felicidad.

Permanecieron abrazados, Ren contemplaba el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de su amada, mientras kyoko aún luchaba en su interior por aceptar de que ella era la chica a la que amaba su senpai.

Yashiro la había hecho bien hecha. Seguramente su manager estaba disfrutando del contenido de aquella carta cursi en la que había desvelado su corazón. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a venderle aquella información a su jefe porque si no su vida se acabaría, sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente sabía que más que su manager era su amigo le debía una y muy grande. Tomó la mano de la chica y decidió conducirla hacia otro lugar no deseaba que aparecieran chismosos aunque fuera un sitio aparentemente seguro se imaginaba que su manager ya habría conseguido unas buenas excusas para dejarles la tarde libre por ahora había mucho en lo que debía hablar.

El estómago de Ren crujió fuertemente, avergonzando lo.

-Tsuruga San seguro que se saltó el desayuno - le reconvino la pelinaranja.

-Exacto estaba demasiado triste para tome la cena así que en castigo por llámame por mi apellido, sabes las novias tutean a sus novios, vendrás conmigo a mi apartamento y me preparas algo delicioso o mejor aun primero vamos por unas hamburguesas con huevo encima como gustes mi amada princesa. -dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¿Hamburguesa con huevo? - Kyoko hizo un esfuerzo por no babearse ahi frente a su reciente novio.

Ren sonriendo le tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de las instalaciones de LME, poco le importaba que lo vieran así con la chica que le había volteado la vida. Se amaban y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Realmente se encontraba agotado no podía creer que las reuniones con productores y directores fuera tan aburridas se supone que dan personas del mundo del entretenimiento pero no tenían chispa en ningún lugar, se quitó el traje y se puso uno de sus famosos atuendos. Necesitaba distraerse alguna manera así que decidió ver en el monitor que sucedía en su empresa. Lory confiaba en sus empleados pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba observar los especialmente a las chicas de la sesión love me, no es que las espiar a en zonas íntimas pero como buen empresario vigilaba a sus trabajadores en las zonas comunes y en los diferentes departamentos queda parte de la seguridad aunque hubiese personal de vigilancia privada tenía que reconocer que le gustaba hacerlo por sí mismo. Observó diferentes sesiones todo aburrido como siempre pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la cámara que se llama en la sección Rosa vio algo que casi le produce un infarto de emoción.

¿Como? ¡en qué momento había sucedido?¡ sus ojos no lo podían creer! su querido ahijado por llamarlo de alguna manera por fin había dado el paso ¿o tal vez sería ella?y es que ni el mejor de sus amados videojuegos de romance, lo había preparado para ver en vivo y en directo el primer beso entre Kyoko y Ren. Eso sí que era un regalo para su existencia.

Después se las ingeniaba para averiguar los pormenores pero por el momento disfrutaba de la hermosa escena. No quería abrumar a los chicos pero eso no le quitaba el auto derecho a preparar una fiesta de compromiso para sus dos protegidos. Si que iba a disfrutar llamando a los Hizurii.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hola, aparezco después de mil añ verdad tuve muchisimos problemas para poder terminar de editar este capítulo, de hecho termine reescribiendo el capítulo, mi casa se llenó de visitas por fiestas navideñas y vacaciones y me era imposible acercarme a la pc. Aun tengo visitas pero ahora pude sacar pedacitos de tiempo para terminar esta historia. Espero lo disfruten.

Xiang Li 3


End file.
